


Todoroki finally smiles in life

by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)



Category: baku no hero academy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Todoroki Endeavor is a bitch, sun burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd
Summary: Todoroki Shouto never smiled in his life after learning how terrible his father is,But he did after getting to know Momo Yaoyorozu at the park near U.A. With sakura falling and wind blowing through the air. (-.-)~
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Momo Yaoyorozu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Todoroki finally smiles in life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KochouShinobu_InsectPillar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KochouShinobu_InsectPillar/gifts).



> sorry pillar it's short i'm just now giveing you this

It was horrible how could his father be like this, his father was a terrible man an abusive man,he would hit anyone who would dare to talk back to him expect other heros ofc, as todoroki was walking toward the park near U.A he bumped into a girl this girls name was Momo yaoyorozu, Momo: oh my god im so sorry did you get hurt Shouto:no im fine the real question is are you okay Momo: well im just worried but no im okay its just yeah im okay Shouto:so what you doing out here Momo:oh well you know just try'n to find a good place to study at Shouto:oh well.. [after some time they got to know about each other and soon todoroki chaught feelings] todoroki:so momo um you since we've been friends for about 9 months and i- i um I LIKE YOU!! momo:you like me thats very sweet of you i like you too! todo: Really? momo: yup i knew you were the one the first time i saw yoú *glup* will you be my girlfriend momo momo:yes ofc [soon after they started dating and momo wanted to have a sex life but she didn't know if todoroki was willing to do or have any of that] momo: um shouto do you want to have sex todo: um sure [todo took his everything off while momo took off her everything] momo:okay do you know what position you want to be in todo: how you lay on your back and spead your legs out momo: ok

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @KochouShinobu_insectpiller if it wasn't for her/him this wouldn't have been out. you seem really genuine, i could give you co-creator some time since you always there


End file.
